1. Field of Invention
This patent pertains to the art of wheelchairs and more particularly to the art of powered wheelchairs, and even more particularly to the art of suspending a seat over the frame of a powered wheelchair to cushion the occupant from impacts transferred to the frame through the wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Powered wheelchairs, wheelchairs which provide motive force from storage batteries or other means, are old in the art. In some powered wheelchairs, pneumatic tires are used which help cushion the occupant from impacts occurring when the wheels strike obstacles such as curbs or other objects. In a conventional powered wheelchair, these impacts are transferred to the frame through the wheels. Because the seat is typically attached rigidly to the frame, the jarring effects of such impacts are felt by the occupant. Because the wheelchair occupant has some deficiency in motor control or strength in his lower extremities, the jarring effects of these impacts are especially difficult to handle.
For these and other reasons, applicants saw a need for a powered wheelchair which more effectively isolated or decoupled the occupant in the seat from the impacts encountered by the wheels.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved suspension system for a powered wheelchair which isolates the seat from the frame and wheels and provides a more comfortable and more stable ride.